Team Bolt: hiatus
by The Idealist 33
Summary: What had just happened? When Bolt and Mittens somehow appear in a strange place they have to get help from three strange party animals that are looking for their friends too. The one thing that they wanted to know first was, where were they?
1. Chapter 1 Team Bolt part 1 of 3

**Hey what up. I'm sorry about not being able to post the next chapter to the Alpha and Omega story, but my personal favorite author, mill-mill11, gave me an idea that I just had to write down. I'll still continue Humphrey Two Face but right now I have writers block for that story, so I want to try to work on other stories to get my mind working again.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Bolt or Mittens, but I would love to see them in a relationship, which is why I wrote this story, sort of.**

Chapter 1 **Team Bolts Story part 1 of 3**

**In a secret government facility, the impossible happened**

**Thinking to himself, "After 33 years of research and testing, it finally works, but now we need to test it on living thing before we can test it on humans."**

"**Congratulations sir, you finally invented the teleporter," a man behind him in gray said. "Should I excuse the scientist until further notice?"**

"**Yes, tell them to be back in a week. If the test works on living animals we can announce it to the world," he said smiling a little.**

**In an innocent suburb**

Bolt was sleeping on Penny's bed. She and her family were away for three days on vacation, and life couldn't be any sweeter. Except what Bolt didn't know was that Mittens was having a dream about him. Mittens was sleeping right across from Bolt, but unlike him she was moving around a lot.

Mittens was having a dream where Bolt kept running away from her, but why was she running towards him anyways? She felt like she needed to be with him, like she was losing a piece of her heart the farther away Bolt was from her. "Bolt! Bolt! Please come back. Don't leave me!"

"Mittens?"

"Bolt! Where are you!"

"I'm right in front of you. Wake up!"

"What, hu, who?" Mittens said, "Oh Bolt, sorry I had a bad dream. Did I wake you?" she asked a little embarrassed.

"Um, ya. You kept saying my name over and over, and don't leave me and stay with me and things like that," he said a little worried about the cat.

"Oh I'm sorry. I had a dream where you were running away from me," she said looking down. "Don't worry about it, it was just a dumb dream."

"Well it is morning anyways, we should get something to eat," he said heading out the door.

"Ok, I'll be right there," she said.

"Ok, I'll be with Rhino. He's probably watching T.V. anyways."

As soon as Bolt walked out the door Mittens started crying. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. "I've had so many dreams about him lately. Do I have feelings for this dog? Maybe I've just been an ally cat for far too long. Maybe I just need someone that cares about me," she thought to herself. "Calm down Mittens, it was just a dream, beside I'm a cat, and Bolt is a dog, we can't possibly be together. Can we?"

"Mittens! Are you coming?"

"Yes, I'm going, I'm going," she said getting up and walking to the door, but one thought stayed in her head, 'Can we?'

**Back in the secret government facility**

**A conference was called the very next day. There where six teams of two each. The Alpha team was the leader of the whole organization, all the others teams where the people that helped them accomplish their missions, but they were just as important as the Alpha team.**

**They all worked together to create the very first teleporter, and after 33 years, they had finally done it.**

"**Ok, as you well know we have finally done it. We have created what no one thought possible, but we need to test it on a couple of living creatures to make sure it works. We also need to test it from a distance to make sure it wont leave our people in a location we don't want to leave them in," the main person from the Alpha team said.**

"**Ok, what do you want us to do then?" the main guy from the Beta team said.**

"**Well, I want you guys to find some animals in different places around the world."**

"**Which places?" the second guy from the Delta team said.**

"**Well I was thinking, each team should find two animals to inject with the teleporter which also comes with a tracker so you won't lose the animals. The Beta team should search around here in Hollywood, one should be close by to make sure it still works when it's near by. **

"**Now the Gamma team should go a little farther than that. I was thinking Canada. Somewhere not to far away, but not to close," he said looking at the Gamma team who where sitting behind the Beta team. "Now, we also need to test it from extremely far away, so I was thinking, for fun, why doesn't the Delta team go to Brazil? There are plenty of birds there, you can pick whichever two you want. **

**Now, we need another two from far away to test out, so the Epsilon team will go to Africa, plenty of animals there. If there are no more questions, let's get started."**

**The main guy from the Omega team asked, "What is my team supposed to do?"**

"**You guys are with us. We are going to monitor the animals when they teleport. I'll cover the animals that teleport here, my second man will monitor the animals that teleport in Canada, you will monitor the ones that will teleport in Brazil, and your team mate will monitor the ones that teleport in Africa. Ok, everyone, head out," as he said this everyone got up and walked out the door except for the Alpha and the Omega team.**

"**From where are we supposed to monitor the animals?" the second man in the Omega team asked.**

"**Room 33, all of our electronics and tracking systems are in that room," the second Alpha man said. "You're on the 3rd screen," he said pointing to the main Omega man, "and you're on the 4th screen," he said pointing to the second Omega man.**

"**Alright, enough chit chat, lets get to work," the main Alpha man said heading out the door.**

**Back in an innocent suburb**

"Uh, I wish I would at least have the power to read minds," Bolt thought to himself. He had been wondering what Mittens had been thinking about all day. You could easily see that she was thinking about something, something disturbing.

When they finished eating Bolt decided to ask Mittens what was wrong, "Mittens, what's been on your mind?"

Mittens looked at him, "Um, it's nothing, I think I just need some fresh air," she said turning away from him.

"Ok, I'll go with you," he said trying to figure her out.

"Thanks Bolt, I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you."

'What was going on, was Mittens being nice to me? I mean she's been nice to me before but this was emotionally nice. Not nice nice,' he thought to himself. 'Maybe she'll tell me out side if I act like I'm worried about her.'

Mittens walked out the doggy door, Bolt was right behind her but before he went outside he looked back at the little hamster with his eyes glues on the T.V. screen. "Um, Rhino, are you coming outside with us?"

"Oh no, it's ok, plus it seems like Mittens needs some comforting, and I'm not a fan of that lovey dovey stuff."

"I wouldn't call it love, but ok. We'll be back in a few minutes," he said as he walked out the door.

"Bolt, I, I have to tell you something," Mittens said as soon as Bolt walked outside.

Bolt was a little surprised by this, "Um, ok," was all he managed to say. He could tell she was having trouble saying whatever it was that she was going to say.

"Mittens, you can trust me, we're friends aren't we?" as soon as Bolt said it he knew something was wrong. She looked away and hid her face. Was she crying? "Mittens, are you ok? I've never seen you act like this. Did I say something wrong?"

"No Bolt. You could never say anything wrong to me, it's just my dream was so real. I'm afraid I'll loose you."

"Mittens, it was just a dream. You're overreacting about something that will never happen," he said sitting down next to her.

"I know Bolt. I'm sorry. You're right, I overreacted."

"Mittens, that's not everything you wanted to tell me is it?"

Mittens looked at him for awhile, "How could you tell?"

"Because you've been acting weird all week, before you had that dream."

"Bolt, I don't know how to tell you this but I, I, I MEOOOOW!" she yelled.

Bolt also yelled when he felt a quick prick on the side of his ribcage at the exact same time Mittens was hit on her front right leg with something.

"Ow, what was that?" Bolt asked rubbing the side of his ribcage. He felt nothing there.

"I don't know, but I felt it too," she said rubbing her leg.

"Do you see anything on me," Bolt said showing the side where he felt the prick.

"No, I don't see anything there. How about me?" she said showing her leg.

Bolt didn't see anything, "No, I don't think so," he was puzzled at what had just happened. He looked around, but the only thing he could see was a black car driving away. "Was it them?" he thought, "Why would they just get pricked at random, and what was it for?"

**A couple of minutes ago**

**The Beta Team had the easy job. They just had to find two animals near by, and with half of Hollywood with pets, it shouldn't be a problem.**

"**What type of animals did you have in mind?" the second Beta man asked.**

"**Whatever house pets are lying around," the main Beta man said looking around. "People always let there dogs or cats out at some point in the day."**

"**Hey look over there," the second Beta man said pointing to a house with a white dog and a black cat sitting right outside, "Are you sure they wont miss them?"**

"**Of course they are but they will get them back in a few days. It will be like they never even left."**

**The black car they where in pulled up about half a block away. Just far enough to get perfect shot's on them.**

"**We have to shoot them at the same time, so the other doesn't run way," the main Beta man said. "I'll get the cat, you get the dog."**

"**Ok, ready…"**

"**Aim…"**

"**Fire," right when the second Beta man said fire they both shot them, the cat got hit on her leg while the dog got hit on hit ribcage. They herd the dog bark and the cat meow. Perfect shots. They got back in the car and took out an electronic device that showed them where the two animals were.**

"**Ok, now we just have to wait till the others get their teleporters in their animals," the main Beta man told the second Beta man as he drove away.**

"**Then the animals will switch places right?"**

"**Yes, we're supposed to get the animals the Epsilon team chooses, and then keep track of them."**

"**So where are these animals supposed to go exactly?"**

"**Brazil," the main Beta person said.**

**Back to Bolt and Mittens**

"Why! Why me! I finally get the courage to tell him how I felt and I get pricked in the leg," Mittens yelled at herself. After they had been pricked they went inside to make sure nothing ells would happen to them.

The pain on her leg had stopped, but the pain in her heart was even more unbearable than before. She had to tell him, she just had to. Bolt had been though enough excitement today so she was going to tell him first thing in the morning.

"Wow crazy day no?" Bolt asked Mittens. "I still wonder what that was all about. I hope nothing bad happens to us."

"Ya, me too, but Rhino didn't see anything so, I think we're ok," Mittens said still a little worried about what might happen to them.

"Well, we should get to sleep. We've been worried about whatever happened to us all day," he said as he walked towards Penny's room.

"Ya sure," Mittens said following him.

Rhino always slept on the couch so he could start watching T.V. as soon as he woke up. Bolt and Mittens always slept on Penny's bed because her mom didn't let them sleep on her bed.

For some strange reason Bolt always slept on the right side of the bed and Mittens always slept on the left side. This night Mittens wasn't able to sleep at all. She thought and thought about how she was going to tell Bolt that she loved him.

The morning came out sooner than she expected. She still had no idea how she was going to tell Bolt her true feelings. Bolt started to wake up when the sun hit his face. He yawned and stretched his legs out.

"Good morning Mittens," he said getting up. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Um, not that well, but I have something to tell you."

"Um sure whatever you want, but what time is it? It looks bright outside," Bolt asked her.

Mittens looked at the clock that was right next to the bed on a nightstand. "It looks like it's 7:58."

**In room 33**

"**Ok sir, everything is in place. We are ready to launch." The second Alpha man said looking at his screen. The animals the Gamma team had chosen where two wolves.**

"**Ok, get ready to engage," the main Alpha man said looking at his screen which had a white dog and a black and white cat. At exactly 8:00 he would begin flipping all eight switches to activate the teleporters.**

"Ok, it's still early. It looks later than that. So what did you want to tell me?" Bolt asked curiously.

"Bolt I've wanted to tell you something for quite awhile," she said looking at the clock again, it said 7:59. "I've wanted to tell you something ever since a little after we moved in here."

"Um, ok what is it?" Bolt asked curiously.

"Bolt, I've wanted to tell you, that I…"

"**Flipping switch one," he paused, "Now, he said as he flipped the first switch as the clock struck eight.**

Bolt looked at Mittens puzzled, just as she was about to say whatever it was that she was going to say she froze. "Mittens?" Bolt asked her, "Are…"

"**Flipping switch two," he said a little after he flipped switch one. "Flipping switch three. Flipping switch four. Flipping switch five. Flipping switch six. Flipping switch seven. Flipping switch eight," he said as he finished flipping the switches.**

**The second Omega man turned around to say something. "Sir, the animals from Africa where touched by two other animals when they froze in place."**

"**Oh well, they're just going to be teleported too," he said as he pressed a button that activated all of the teleporters.**

"…love you," Mittens finished saying. Mittens eyes went wide. 'Where am I?' she asked herself.

Bolt suddenly appeared in front of her, "…you ok?" he finished asking her. Bolts eyes also went wide. Bolt started looking around himself. "What? What's going on?" he said with a panicked voice. "Where are we?"

Mittens was also looking around herself. It looked like they where in a jungle. A jungle with so many trees that they didn't let you see out 30 yards in front of you.

Mittens was starting to panic, 'What had just happened? Where were they? How were they going to find their way back home?' "Bolt, what are we going to do?" she asked the white shepherd dog.

"I don't know," he said just as terrified as she was. After awhile when they calmed down enough Bolt said, "We have to figure out where we are. If we don't know where we are we'll never find our way back home," he said walking towards what sounded like people talking.

They got to a small opening where the light was extremely bright.

"Wow, the sun is up high already," Bolt said. "Usually the sun isn't this bright until around 11:00."

"We'll, we don't know where we are, maybe we are in a different time zone now," she said remembering the time changes when they were going from New York to California.

"Oh, you're right, but I still don't understand what happened. You were about to tell me something, then we magically appeared here."

Mittens remembered the conversation they were having. She was about to tell Bolt that she loved him till this mysterious thing happened. It seemed that every time she was about to tell him she loved him something happened to them. 'Wait a second. The other day we were pricked mysteriously in the led. What if that had something to do with it?'

"Bolt! The other day we got pricked! Do you think that has anything to do with it?" she asked the dog.

"Oh my gosh! Maybe you're right!" Bolt said surprised.

"Right about what?" a voice from above said.

"Ahh!" they both yelled looking for the source of the sound.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but there's no way I could put anything ells in without spoiling it. If you're smart you'd know what it is, but I don't want to just give it away. Anyways, this is my first Bolt fanfic so tell me what you think. I have to thank mill-mill11 for giving me this idea. Don't give up man, and keep reaching for that star.**


	2. Chapter 2 Team Bolt part 2 of 3

**All right, I'm back. I'm Sorry it has taken me this long to update this story, but you don't know how busy I've been. School work, mostly, but anyways, I hope my readers can forgive me, and I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animal characters in this story. They belong to Disney and Blue Sky Studios.**

**A flashing red light started making noises after every animal had been telaported. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

**"Sir, I have some bad news," the second Alpha man started saying.**

**"What? Tell me it has nothing to do with the teleporters."**

**"I'm sorry sir, but it is. It appears that the teleportation devices used too much power and they all imploded, which also means we lost track of the animals because the tracking devices were actually _in _the teleporters."**

**"How is that even possible? That never happened with the tests we had before."**

**"Well, the farthest away we ever tested the teleporters was about 25 yards. We never tested them to go halfway around the world, which apparently took too much power from the teleporters."**

**Something crossed the main Alpha mans mind, "What about the animals? Will the pieces of the device do anything internally to them?"**

**"Well, no. The pieces are way too small to do anything to them, at least for another 75 years, and not a single one of those animals will live that long anyways."**

**"Ok, well that's one less thing to worry about," he said as he started rubbing his forehead.**

**After several seconds of silence the second Alpha man said, "Sir, the only way we could get all the animals back to where they belong, is if we implant more teleporters into the animals. Sadly we only have one teleporter left, and it will take us at least three days to make the other ten."**

**"No, we can send the animals from Africa with just one teleporter, so we really only need six more."**

**"Ok, well then we can have them ready in two days, but how are we going to find the animals from Africa, and how can we guarantee that they will touch each other again?"**

**"Well, it shouldn't be too hard to find four animals from Africa in California, which is why we need to find them ASAP cause I doubt anyone will just walk by them and not notice. We can just give them some sleeping darts and make them touch each other, then it's right back to Africa with them."**

**"Ok, good plan sir, but how are we going to find, let alone, capture the other animals? The wolves are master hunters and are probably in the forest right now that was right next to that animal reserve that the Epsilon team had found near the animals from Africa's place."**

**"My true concern is the blue birds from Rio. They are the last two on the planet and they can't live in the cold for too long."**

**The second Omega man stood up and said, "What about the white dog and black cat? They belong to someone and if we don't find them the family will never see them again."**

**The main Alpha man said, "I know I know, and the wolves have families and they need to get back too. I know the importance of all of these animals, but the African animals could hurt people, so we're going after them first. Then we will have an extra three teleporters tomarow so we will have the Gamma team search for the birds today, and then when we send them the two teleporters they can implant them like last time and we wont have to worry about those animals anymore, but the wolves and pets are going to have to wait for two days till we can send them back," then he took out his phone and called the Beta team.**

**RING! RING! RI... "Yes sir?" the main Beta man answered after pushing the button on his phone that let him and his partner hear and talk to him through the car.**

**"We have a problem. Apparently the teleporters imploded so I need you guys to hit the African animals with sleeping darts and hide them till we give you a new teleportation device so you can send them back ASAP."**

**"No wonder they suddenly disappeared from our GPS, but why did four appear here?" the second Beta man said.**

**"Well apparently the other two animals touched them in the middle of the proses so they got transported too."**

**"Ok," the main Beta man said, "we're on it. It appears like the animals are confused right now, so we'll hit them now. Send us the device quickly," he said as the second Beta man took out some sleeping darts and placed them into the guns they used to implant the cat and dog. They quickly got out and shot them before they could runaway.**

******"Ok, you need to go and give the Betas the teleporter before people start asking about the animals so hurry up," the main Alpha man said to the main Omega man. he quickly got up and went to get the small device. Then the main Alpha man turned to his right hand man and told him to start making the other teleporters. He quickly left too. Once he left it was just him and the second Omega man in room 33. "How could something so important go so wrong?" He said as he started calling the other team to make sure they would keep sight of their animals.**  


**_In Rio Brazil_  
**

Bolt and Mittens looked up into the tree were the voice had emanated from. some type of toucan with blue feet. He was high up in the tree looking at them like he was impressed. He had never seen a dog and a cat in this jungle, and much less together. He usually just tried to avoid cats, but he was too intrigued by these two.

"Who are you? Are you the one that brought us here?" Mittens asked him hoping he could help them get back.

The toucan answered, "Um, no. My name is Rafael, and why would I bring you guys here? Besides this being the most beautiful place in the world," then he thought about it for a second, "How _could_ I bring you here? You two are a little bit too big for me to carry you."

"Were the heck are we? Where's the most beautiful place in the world?" Bolt asked.

"What do you mean? You're in Rio, Brazil! It's really hard to miss that."

"Rio!" Bolt said remembering one episode of his show were he actually went to Rio, or so he thought. "How did we end up in Rio!? How could we disappear and reappear in a completely different country." he said scared out of his mind. Rio was more than 6 thousand miles away from Hollywood. This time there would be no way they could get back by hitch hiking.

Rafael was pretty sure by now that these two birds were crazy. "Ok, well, I have to get going and meat up with, um," Rafael thought for a second or two but the first animal that came to mind was, "my wife! Ya, she gets really mad when I show up late." Then he started flying away.

Now Bolt and Mittens were even more scared now than they were before. "Wait! You can't leave us!" Mittens told him.

Rafael heard them even if he had disappeared into the trees, but he didn't answer. "Please! We don't know what this place is like! Is there anything dangerous we need to know about?" Bolt yelled at him, but this time Rafael was really gone.

'Wow, those two need serious help,' he thought to himself. He decided to find his friends and tell them what just happened.

"No. No! NO! NOOO!" Bolt yelled and stomped his paws on the ground.

Mittens was scared out of her mind after all this had gone down, but she was even more scared right now from Bolt. He traveled the whole United States just to find Penny, but now he would have to cross most of South America, and a lot of North America. 'Oh Bolt' she thought to herself, 'How can I possibly help you? I'm completely useless to you.'

After all these thoughts went though her mind Bolt's legs gave out from stomping. He actually started crying. The super dog that used to face off thousands of bad guys at one time was actually crying. Now she had absolutely no idea what she could do to make him feel better, but she walked up to him anyways and put her paw on his back.

Bolt didn't move but he said, "I'm sorry."

Mittens looked at him confused, "Why Bolt? This isn't your fault."

This time he looked up with most of his face covered in tears. "Yes it is. If it wasn't for me thinking I was actually a stupid super dog, you would be safe and sound right now in New York."

Mittens was slightly hurt by this, "But then I never would have met you."

Bolt looked into her eyes, "Why would you have ever wanted to meet a dog that doesn't even know how a dog is supposed to act?"

"Bolt, you are the best thing that ever happened to me," Bolt looked up at her confused. Mittens just realized what she said and tried to save herself, "You… um, helped me find a real family that loves me." 'Yes Mittens! You've still got it,' she thought to herself.

Bolt was surprised by this. He knew that Mittens liked living with him, Penny, and Rhino, but he never would have thought that she would ever forgive him for kidnapping her from New York. Bolt was at a complete loss fro words.

Mittens heart was screaming at her to just tell him how she felt, but something was holding her back. He tried to anyways. "Bolt? There's something I've wanted to tell you, but then all this happened and now I'm not so sure if I can tell you."

Bolt was confused again by the way she changed the topic. "What is it Mittens?"

'Come on! Just say it you little wimp!' her brain was yelling at her. "Bolt, I… I think I…"

"Wow! Check it out Pedro! I thought Rafael was just making stuff up," a yellow canary said interrupting them.

A red-crested cardinal came up behind him panting. "Uh, I got to stop eating that party food," the one named Pedro said then looked at the two animals. "Ya, I never would have thought that a dog and a cat could become friends, but I guess they probably are as crazy as Rafael said, hu Nico?" he said now turning to face the one called Nico.

"What?" Bolt and Mittens said completely forgetting the conversation they were having a few seconds ago.

"Aren't you the two crazy animals that like each other?" Pedro asked them.

Bolt and Mittens both blush, but it didn't show through there fur. Mittens on the other hand had just remembered what they were talking about. 'Wow, fate really doesn't want us to be together,' she thought to herself.

Mittens and Bolt looked at them, "What do you want?" Bolt said irritated.

"Oh, nothing. We just wanted to say hello," Nico said.

"Well, we mostly wanted to see if Rafael had gone crazy," Pedro told them.

"Ya, looks like you were right," Nico said to him. "I owe you my crackers for a week."

"Yes! The red crusader strikes again!" Pedro said as he pumped his fit.

Bolt and Mittens had heard enough. "Excuse me!" Bolt yelled to get their attention.

"Ya," they both said in a happy tone as if nothing had just happened.

"We just want to get back home. Is there any way we can get to California without walking?"

Nico and Pedro looked at each other like had just missed something. "What's California?" Nico asked.

"Uh, why don't birds ever know anything I need them to know? It's a state in the United States."

Then Nico and Pedro's eyes went wide. "Oh!" Pedro said just realizing that Blu could be a really big help right now. "Wait! What if we asked Blu?" Nico told Pedro. "He actually knows more about America than we do."

Bolt and Mittens eyes went wide, 'finally some luck,' he said to himself. "That would mean a lot to us," he said smiling now. "Anything that could help us get back home."

"All right; we'll be back as soon as we find them," Nico said starting to head towards Blu and Jewel's tree.

"Ya, be back soon," Pedro said starting to fly too, but then he turned back and told them, "For a couple of crazy animals you guys sure are cool." Then he turned around and left.

Bolt was just happy that there was someone that they could talk to that might actually be able to help them. Mittens on the other hand was still thinking about the conversation that they were having before they were interrupted. 'Two times. Is it a sign?' she thought to herself. 'Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.'

Bolt turned to look at Mittens and noticed that she was deep in thought. "Mittens, are you okay?" he asked her.

Mittens heard Bolt say something to her, but she was too deep in thought to really listen. She looked at him and said, "What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked her again this time with a little more worry in his voice.

"Oh! Yes, sorry I was thinking about something. Don't worry about me," she said trying to sound happy.

Bolt gave her a confused stare, but decided to let it go since he didn't know what girls were like; Or cats for that matter. "Ok," he said changing the subject, "well, how long do you think it will take the birds to get here?"

Mittens was glad that he had changed the subject, "I don't know. Birds can fly, so it might not take too long, but Nico and Pedro have to find Blu first. If he is in his tree then they'd probably be back in just a couple of minutes."

Bolt looked at her and said, "Let's hope. I just want to get home as soon as possible."

"Wait," Mittens said remembering a very important detail. "How did we get here? What if it happens again? Maybe we'll be back home in just a few minutes."

Bolt then thought about it, "Ya! Maybe you're right. We could be back home in a few minutes from now. But I still don't understand how we simply got pricked and then we suddenly get telaported to Rio."

Then Mittens remembered one of Rhinos T.V. shows, "Hey Bolt, I know it sounds very far fetched but, one day Rhino was watching T.V."

Bolt looked at her confused, "What does T.V. have anything to do with it?"

"No, no, it's not the T.V. it's what he was watching. I don't know if you've noticed what he watches, but sometimes he watches sci-fi, and sometimes I watch it with him. I've seen some shows that use teleporters to get from one place to another in a matter of seconds. I know it's a long shot, but I have no idea what else could have happened to us."

Bolt knew that it was just science fiction, but he had to admit that it might have been the only possible way for all of this to happen. "Well, if that is what happened to us, then why haven't we telaported back?"

"Well, we might have been the test subjects. Usually humans use animals to test out their equipment. Maybe they implanted the telaporters in us to see if they would work."

"Well they worked, so why haven't they telaported us back yet?"

"I don't know, maybe something went wrong, or they want to make _sure_ that noting went wrong, but for now all we can probably do right now is wait and see if we get telaported back. Maybe this _Blu_ bird will at least be able help us out in some way."

"Ya," Bolt said, "I sure hope so."

**The Delta team had just gotten the news from the main Alpha man. Now they had to spend who knows how long looking for the dog and cat. "No wonder once the birds disappeared our tracking screens stopped working," said the main Delta man. "I thought the Beta team messed something up."**

**"We have to find the pets as soon as possible," the second Delta man started saying, "If we're luck they shouldn't have gone too far."**

**They took out their binoculars and started looking around the ground to see if they could find the two animals. After about roughly thirty minutes they finally located the dog and cat just sitting in the middle of an open field. "Perfect," the second Delta man said, "That didn't take as long as I thought it would."**

******The main Delta man looking to the direction the second Delta man was pointing at and said, "Now we have to wait till tomorrow to get the teleporters, and we're going to have to keep an eye on them to make sure that they don't go anywhere."**

After about 45 minutes Bolt finally cracked, "UUHHHHH! Those birds just ditched us! Why on earth would there have been an American bird in Rio anyways?" Mittens didn't say anything suspecting that he was right. Bolt got up and started leaving, "Come on. We need to find a place to sleep."

Mittens got up and started to follow; but they suddenly heard some birds flapping their wings. They turned to the source of the sound and saw that Nico and Pedro were coming back. "Hey look, maybe they just couldn't remember where we were," Bolt said with some relief that they hadn't ditched them after all.

Mittens was a little skeptical about that. It took them 45 minutes to return; and they were returning empty handed. Mittens put two and two together and said, "Oh no."

"Guys! Guys! Our friends have disappeared!" Pedro said hyperventilating, but from flying around too much or the fact that their friends had disappeared, they didn't know.

"Ya, we searched everywhere they could have been but can back empty handed," Nico said with a worried look on his face.

"What?" Bolt said not understanding.

Mittens was pretty sure she knew what happened to them, so she spoke up, "Bolt, I think they might be in California right now."

Bolt looked at her confused, but quickly understood what she was saying. "Wait! You think that they were telaported to California?"

"Well maybe, but I don't think it's a coincidence that we were telaported here and then two other animals disappear at the exact same time we show up."

Nico and Pedro were looking at them in shock. Nico said, "Wait; you think that you two switched places?"

Mittens then thought of another possibility that could have happened, "Well, it was either that, or we aren't the only ones who were telaported. There could be tons of animals that the humans were testing the telaporters on."

"So you switched places with Blu and Jewel, they switched places with some other animals, those animals switched places with you?" Pedro recapped.

"I don't know. I don't have all the answers," Mittens said slightly annoyed that they all thought she was the smartest one there, even if she probably was.

"Ok, well I guess all we can do is wait and hope for the best," Bolt said disappointed that they wouldn't go back home till who knew when.

Nico and Pedro looked at each other and had the same idea. "You want to have a look around Rio?" Nico asked. "It is the most beautiful place in the world."

Bolt and Mittens had heard this and who knew what was going to happen to them later so they said yes.

**The Delta team followed the dog and cat throughout Rio and were never discovered by them. "This is weird," the main Delta man said after ending up at some market, "I never thought I'd see the day where a dog and cat would become friends then follow two birds around Rio having fun."**

**"Well," the second Delta man started saying, "white people became friends with black people not so long ago. Maybe animals think the same way that humans do."**

**The Delta team didn't spend too much time thinking about thins and just followed the animals back to the clearing in the jungle.  
**

Bolt and Mittens had the best day ever, but in the end they still wished that they would be back home soon. They went to sleep close to each other in a hole under a tree. Mittens went to sleep almost immediately, but Bolt stayed up thinking about Penny.

Some time in the middle of the night Bolt and Mittens turned to face each other and were cuddling when they woke up. Mittens woke up first by a couple of minutes, but she made no gesture to let go. Bolt on the other hand woke up and quickly pulled himself back, "OH! I'm sorry."

Mittens could feel his warmth leave her, but she just said, "No, it's alright," with a sad face.

Bolt knew something was up, "Mittens, is something wrong?"

Mittens just shook her head, almost crying that he didn't understand. She quickly walked out so Bolt wouldn't see her tears start forming, but he did.  
He quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, "Mittens, what is it?"

Mittens couldn't find the right words to say. For some reason all she wanted to do was kiss him. She started leaning in closer.

"Oh my gosh! Is she trying to kiss me?" Bolt thought to himself. "Should I do it?" but he was already leaning into Mittens. They must not have been more than an inch away when they heard, "Hey, we know what happened to you guys. The same thing happened to us."

The Bolt and Mittens looked up to the two blue birds flying above them, "You guys were teleported here too?" the Bolt said completely forgetting what he was about to do.

"No, but we were teleported somewhere else. We just got back not five minutes ago," Blu told the animals.

Mittens mentally forgave these two birds for breaking them up from almost kissing since they might finally be able to get some answers, "Why haven't we been teleported back yet?"

The two birds didn't have an answer for them. They flew down and the female said, "We have no idea, but we think you might be teleported back soon."

"You guys can stay with us," the male one said. "My name is Blu, and this is my mate Jewel."

"Pleasure to meet you guys," the Bolt said with a sign of hope. "This is my best friend Mittens," he said gesturing to her.

Blu and Jewel looked at Mittens and noticed that she seemed sad when the white dog said 'friend' but bolt continued and they just let it be.

"…and my name is Bolt," he finished saying.

Blu's eyes opened up wide to him. "Wait a minute. Are you Bolt the Super Dog!?"

Bolt said slightly nervous, "Well, I was, but those days are behind me now."

Mittens broke into the conversation, "Wait, did you say your name was Blu? The Blu that came from Minnesota?"

Blu looked at her confused. She sounded like she already knew the name, "Um, yes. Do I know you two?"

Mittens continued, "No, but we've talked with your friends Nico and Pedro. They said You might be able to help us, but as it seams we'll have to wait to get telaported back."

"Ya, sorry," Blu said feeling sorry for them. He knew exactly how they felt, since he felt that not five minutes ago.

**I know, I know. This isn't the best place to stop a chapter but I decided to finish it here and leave everything else for the last chapter.  
**

**I need some beta readers. If anybody is interested please pm me.**

**I'd like to thank anybody whose read this story, or any of my stories. Reviews are always welcome. :3  
**


End file.
